Chloe
'''Chloe '''is a popular character of Wedding Dash and a recurring character of the Dash series. History Wedding Dash In Wedding Dash, Chloe is the 5th guest to be introduced to the game, Chloe is an extremely popular social heiress and loved by everyone to the point people will never ask to not be sat next to her, in the penultimate level of the game Chloe & Chuck appear as the only guest with waves of both of them together. Chloe is a little patient and a tiny bit slower in eating than most medium-rounded guests. Chloe does a folding-arms dance. At some point after Wedding Dash Chloe was pregnant, gave birth to a little girl and became a mom, in Wedding Dash 2 Chloe is now a pair guest with her angel of a daughter named Kathleen, because of her motherly duties she is no longer the popular social queen she once was, but she is still liked by many guests and no one will ever request to not sit next to her. Kathleen is less patient and eats faster than her mother and both require 2 seats. In Wedding Dash 4-Ever Chloe (and Kathleen) reappear and are upgraded to the current design of animation, Chloe appears to have put on some weight but is still a beautiful and well-liked guest. Chloe & Kathleen are introduced in the Japanese Garden Venue, they will both do a dance called "The Bubbly Bounce." DinerTown Tycoon In DinerTown Tycoon, Chloe (looking more Diner Dash) is one of the many citizens of the Thyme Square district, she enjoys meals with Mixed Fruit, Local Honey, and Saffron and rewards the player with a new advertisement option for hire. Avenue Flo In the first Avenue Flo, Chloe can be found in a corner cubicle of the first cubicle labyrinth of Big Corp, Chloe is needed to sign the birthday card for Mr. Big by Tina the Teenager, who according to Chloe "Usually does this sort of thing." If the player watches her while idle Chloe will do several customer reactions such as waving their hand and getting angry. In Avenue Flo Special Delivery, Chloe runs the Baby Chic Boutique and is needed to fold napkins for Vicky Big's baby shower after the previously made ones were torn apart by puppies, Flo must find 10 napkins and assist Chloe with finishing the portrait studio for several kids Appearance Chloe is a slim, beautiful woman with tanned skin and an attractive face in the first two wedding dash games, she has long blonde that curls at the ends. She wears a pink dress, black stockings and purple shoes. In Wedding Dash 4-Ever Chloe's skin is now much whiter and her nose is longer, she wears a tie-back in her hair and wears her original clothes from the previous games, she is no longer a slimmer figure. In Avenue Flo Chloe's skin is a shaded darker and she is more incarnated to Diner Dash, she wears a tank-top and medium skirt and has even given a voice. In DinerTown Tycoon Chloe wears a golden with a longer version of her skirt Personality Chloe is a very friendly woman who is very popular with everyone, well-liked and loved by most people, Chloe is also mother of the year with her daughter Kathleen. Gallery Chloe.png|Chloe in Wedding Dash 4-ever Chloework.png Chloe.jpg Flo Ethel Chloe in the Boutique.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Guests of Wedding Dash Category:Patient People Category:Characters Category:Wedding Dash's characters